


[Podfic] A Test, A Miracle, A Curse

by kalakirya



Category: Chalion Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Angst, Dreams, F/M, Injury, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of sahiya's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Umegat dreams.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Test, A Miracle, A Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Test, a Miracle, a Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012) by [sahiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/pseuds/sahiya). 



**Title:** A Test, A Miracle, A Curse

  
 **Pairings:** none

  
 **Rating:** mature

  
 **W** **arnings:** deals with (canonical) aphasia and its (post-canon) miraculous healing

  
 **Length:** 8 minutes 21 seconds

  
 **download** [as an mp3 (8MB) (from the audioarchive)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/test-miracle-curse)  
  
  
cover by me!  
  
  



End file.
